Carlisle and Esme Office Surprise Lemon
by Smitten4Edward
Summary: Very much a lemon. Nothing much more than a lemon but hopefully it's ok. Feel free to review.


I opened the door to my office and was surprised to see someone sitting there. It was Mr. Shafer from the hospital administration.

Why hello Mr. Shafer, what brings you in today?

"I just wanted to stop by and talk with you, things have been so busy lately I haven't had the time to stop by and chat with you" he replied warmly.

I nodded and sat down at my large mahogany desk. My foot hit something firm as I pulled my chair into the desk. What was that? I thought. I must have dropped something under the desk. I made a mental note to check later and focused my attention to Mr. Shafer.

"So, Dr. Cullen. How are things at home?"

I smiled and replied, "Things are great, Esme and the children are doing very good. Rose and Emmett are in college and Alice, Jasper and Edward are in their senior year."

"That is good to hear" he said. "Why don't you tell me what has been going on at the hospital".

I began telling him about our latest patient load but my mind quickly distracted on something moving under my desk. What was that? I thought rapidly. I could hear my voice talking to Mr. Shafer but my mind was focused on whatever this was under my desk. The movement stopped suddenly and I felt hands on my zipper. What the hell? I thought, trying to keep my face composed. Esme. I thought, Esme is under my desk and what the hell is she doing? I felt her hard hands massaging me through my boxers. My fist clinched tightly.

"Yes, Mr. Shafer. I totally agree, we really do need new beds in the maternity ward" I heard myself saying. I saw his mouth moving but his words did not make it into my mind. I could not get my mind off the hands that were rubbing me. I felt myself harden and I tried not to groan. This woman was going to kill me, I thought. Just wait until he leaves. I'm going to grab her and take her right on this desk.

I looked up at Mr. Shafer. He didn't appear to notice anything, he was still talking about the hospital. I knew that I should be listening but how could I? I could feel Esme stroking me stronger and faster, the desire to throw my desk out of the way and ravage my wife was raging within me. I clinched my fist harder and tried to reign in my thoughts. I had to stay in control and with each passing moment it was getting more difficult. I felt Esme lick the tip of me before engulfing me in her mouth. A loud groan escaped my lips. Alarmed I broke into a fit of coughing hoping to disguise it.

"Dr. Cullen.....Carlisle? Are you ok?" Mr. Shafer asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, um, yes" I said chuckling. My fist clinched harder. I could feel her getting faster, taking me in and out of her mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine" I spoke. "I suppose I might be getting a cold, I think I'm going to head home for some rest here in a bit".

I looked up at Mr. Shafer, he seemed to believe me from the concerned look on his face. I wish he would leave I thought. I can't take this much longer. As if she could read my thoughts Esme took all of me in her mouth pushing me into the back of her throat. I was going to come soon. I struggled to keep my face smooth.

"I completely understand Dr. Cullen, please don't let me keep you" he said warmly. "You do so much for us, please go home and get some rest."

He stood from his seat and thrust out his hand. I reached out and shook it firmly. I knew I should stand up but I certainly couldn't do that with Esme under my desk assaulting me with her mouth. My hand gripped my desk, I was so close.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. See you tomorrow or whenever you are feeling better." Mr. Shafer said walking towards the door.

I was relieved when I heard the door click closed.

I pushed my chair back quickly grabbing Esme's hands and pulled out from under the desk.

She smiled at me sweetly and asked "Yes Carlisle?".

"Oh you evil woman", I said chuckling, my voice thick with desire.

"You could have gotten me in so much trouble, what am I going to do with you?" I dashed to the door with vampire speed and flipped the lock.

I flashed back to my waiting wife and crushed my lips against hers. Pushing her roughly back onto my desk, sweeping it's contents to the floor in one swoosh.

She moaned with desire.

"Quiet my love" I whispered into her ear. "I'm supposed to be heading home."

I raked my hand down her blouse leaving tatters of cloth behind.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed. "What am I going to wear home?"

I covered her mouth with mine and snapped her bra apart in response to her question. The pieces fell to the floor.

She moaned into my mouth.

"Quiet" I whispered again.

Our tongues tangled wildly. My body ached for her, ached for release. I pushed her skirt up around her waist, pulled aside her silk and panties and thrust two of my fingers inside her.  
My hand went to her mouth to cover the moan that escaped her lips. I watched her body arch against the desk. Her breast heaved, it was a beautiful sight.

"Come for me" I whispered. "Come, Esme". Her body shook and her scream muffled as she flooded my hand.

I took that moment to pull back and slam myself into her. She screamed again. Sinking her teeth into the palm of my hand that covered her mouth. I gripped her hips roughly pushing myself deeper into her. Esme's eyes were wild, her hands reached for me, she pulled me down to her and threw her strong arms around my neck, lifting her body off the desk and pulling us close.

"Fuck me, Carlisle. Fuck me hard." she whispered into my ear.

She knew I couldn't resist when she talked like that. Those hard words coming out of my sweet Esme's mouth made me wild. I turned and pushed her up against my bookshelves, she wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned softly into my ear. I slammed into her, shoving her into my shelves. They shook in protest. I knew we should be quiet but I couldn't stop now.

"Say it again" I growled.

"Fuck me Carlisle, Fuck me, Fuck me." she whispered in abandonment meeting my thrusts. Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled roughly.

"Harder" she growled.

I shoved faster and deeper into her knocking books from the shelf to the floor. She groaned, burying her face into the cloth of my coat and moaned. Her orgasm washed over me. I pushed into her once more and groaned as I filled her.

I held her against the shelves until we stopped shaking.

She smiled and stroked my face.

"I love you Carlisle".

"I love you Esme, for the rest of eternity" I replied lovingly.

She unwrapped her legs from my waist, pulled down her skirt and looked around. The room was littered with papers, books and strips of her clothing.

She laughed lightly. "What am I going to wear home now?" she said picking up the tattered remains of her blouse.

"I liked this blouse".

I shrugged out of my jacket and put it around her naked skin. I buttoned my parents and fastened my belt.

"You can wear this for now".

I looked at her. She looked amazing in my coat and I almost took her again right there. She laughed as if reading my thoughts and started cleaning up my papers.

"If I would have know you would be like that, I would have hidden under your desk sooner." I laughed with her stooping to gather the books and placing them back on the shelves.

"I knew it was a perfect time to try out this fantasy of mine when I heard Mr. Shafer talking with the nurses about coming to see you this afternoon."

I stopped and turned to face her.

I couldn't hide the shock in my voice "You knew he was coming to see me?

"You planned this?"

She smiled and nodded. That was it, I had to have her again.

I crossed the room in a flash and swept her up in my arms crushing my lips to hers.

"I love you" I whispered kissing her neck.

"You are so perfect for me".

I pushed brushed my coat that covered her open and squeezed her nipple with my fingers.

I sat her carefully on the edge of my desk and pulled my coat off of her.

I stood back to look at her. Her eyes were black with desire. Her naked breast heaved, causing her hard nipples to call out to me. I pulled her close to me and swirled my tongue around her nipple. A low hiss escaped from her lips. I kissed the valley between her breast and kissed down her belly stopping at the top of her skirt.

"Stand up" I said softly.

She jumped from the desk.

"Take your skirt off".

She pulled the button and ripped her skirt off tossing it to the ground. She yanked her panties down and kicked them towards her skirt. "Get back on the desk, I want to see all of you." She complied seductively spreading her legs and rubbing her breast.

My erection strained in my pants. I knelt down and pulled her to my face, licking her wetness softly.

She tasted amazing. I could never get enough of her. I flicked her bud with my tongue and thrust one finger inside of her when she bucked towards me. My tongue danced over her, willing her to an orgasm. Her hands gripped in my hair and tightened, not letting me move. She pushed her wetness into my mouth as she exploded. She laid back on the desk, her chest heaving and sighed.

"Carlisle, that was amazing."

I chuckled. "Esme, I want you to ride me right now." I said firmly.

She leaned up her eyes black and hopped off the desk. She took my head and brought me to my feet. Her hands worked fast as she unclipped my belt and pulled off my pants and boxers. My hardness sprang out to her. I growled deeply as she pushed me back into my chair.

"I'm going to ride you Carlisle, I"m going to ride you until you come inside of me" she said climbing on top of me.

She positioned her wetness over me and thrust down and took all of me inside of her.

I growled again, raking my fingers down her back.

She sat still, taking my face into her hands.

"I love you Carlisle" she said. "I want to watch your face when I fuck you".

She pushed down on my hardness.

"I love your cock inside of me Carlisle" she said erotically, pushing herself onto me in a glorious rhythm.

Her black eyes stared into mine. I groaned and pushed myself to meet her hips.

"Esme, you know I love when you talk like that" I exclaimed trying to be quiet.

I knew I was still at work. I knew I had to be quiet. I also knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I didn't care.

"Talk dirty to me Carlisle. Tell me what you want." she groaned rocking onto me.

"I want her to ride my hard cock Esme" I growled into her ear. "I want to fuck your wet pussy."

She growled again, slamming her wetness down onto my roughly. She turned her head to me and nibbled my ear.

"Bite me Esme, I know you want to" I said meeting each thrust roughly.

She groaned and sunk her teeth into my shoulder.

"I'm going to come" she whimpered.

"Fill me up Carlisle" she whispered pushing herself deep onto my hardness.

That was all I could take I exploded into her causing her to shake with her orgasm.

"Lets go home" I said.

"I'm not done with you yet".

Her eyes fluttered to me. She looked utterly satisfied.

"Ok" she said simply, pulling her skirt and buttoning my jacket around her.

I slid into my pants and took her into my arms.

"I love you more than anything in this world" I said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

We finished cleaning the office in silence.

"I'm going to have to surprise you again" said Esme, throwing her arms around my waist.

"Anytime" I replied as we walked out the door to the car.

I didn't even notice if anyone saw us and I really didn't care if they did.


End file.
